Seeds Of Yesterday
by lynsay
Summary: Author note: This is only my second attempt at writing a story that it based on a series of books but this story is more based on the movie seeds of yesterday. It is a Bart & Cindy story, basically it focuses on these semi related children growing up together while having feelings that go much further than sibling towards one another. My story will start
1. Prologue: The Early Years

Author note: This is only my second attempt at writing a story that it based on a series of books but this story is more based on the movie seeds of yesterday. It is a Bart & Cindy story, basically it focuses on these semi related children growing up together while having feelings that go much further than sibling towards one another. My story will start much earlier than the movie did though, it will start when Bart is a teenager at age 14 and Cindy is 12 years of age. The majority of the story will go back between Bart and Cindy's point of view. In case it wasn't clear this is a V.C. Andrews Fanfiction story.

Prologue: The Early Years

Looking back on everything that happened, I have to say that the trouble and confusion started the summer that I turned 12. I was having my first boy-girl party; which was only semi supervised. This is the only reason that I agreed to participate in playing seven minutes in heaven game. A boy spins the bottle and the girl that it lands on goes in the closet with him for seven minutes. This is what was happening when my obnoxious brother Bart came rushing into the room.

He yelled, "Just what the hell is going on here?"

At that exact moment my friend Amy and Matt came out of the closet with their clothes all messed up. It was obvious what had happened but my brother was a jerk about everything that involved me and boys. I knew that he would make a huge deal out of the whole situation.

"It's nothing, now get out of my room."

"I can't mom asked me to keep an eye on your party since she had to go to the store for more supplies. I'm sure that she will be gone for a couple of hours at least. Now tell me what they were doing in the closet together?"

"It wasn't a big deal, we were playing seven minutes in heaven. Now please leave?"

"No, I don't think I will, the party's over everyone please go downstairs and wait for my mother to call all of your parents to come and get you."

I hated him in that moment but he did know how to clear a room out. This left me and Bart alone for the first time in a while. The last time that we were alone together he tried to drown me in a pool. I could only hope that this time it didn't end the same way. My heart was beating really fast, I was nervous and I'm not sure why I was so nervous. Suddenly he was looking at me quite differently that I had ever seen him look at me before. He started walking towards me but I kept backing up until I was almost inside of my closet.

Then he said, "Did you get a turn in the closet with some boy pawing at you? I mean, you did get a turn to be a whore right?"

I could hardly speak, "It wasn't like that and why do you have to be so vile?"

"I'm not maybe I just don't like my sister acting like a common whore."

It was weird because in the six years that I lived with them this was the only time that he referred to me as family. Jory always called me his sister but Bart never did. I thought that he just never wanted to admit that I was a part of his family but now I'm thinking that maybe there is another reason for his behavor.

"I'm not a whore and I don't think that's why your so upset at the prospect of me letting a boy touch me. I think that your jealous of anyone who's not you touching me."

"That's preposterous, I don't feel that about any girl least of all you. Besides you wouldn't know what to do being alone with a boy. You never answered my question, did you get a turn or not?"

"It was a vain attempt at avoidance but to answer your question, no I never got a turn in the closet with anyone."

"Why not afraid?"

"No, you just interrupted us way too early that's all."

"Well, maybe you should get a turn right now."

I backed up even further into the closet. I'm not sure why but his presence seemed to be over flooding my senses and it perplexed me. Before I could question what he meant by his comment; his lips were suddenly on mine. I knew that it was wrong but I couldn't stop myself from returning his kiss. I was torn how could something that felt so right be so very wrong?

I knew that I should've pushed him away but I couldn't do it. The kiss got intense rather quickly, his arms were wrapped around me in a possessive manner as he kissed me quite passionately. It seemed like time had stopped and the only thing that existed was this moment between me and this boy. It felt like I would die if he let me go, I only knew that I needed his touch more than I needed my next breath. He reluctantly pulled away from me but as he was about to speak Jory walked into the room.

"What's going on guys?"

"Nothing, I just caught Cindy playing a game that she's not ready to play yet and sent all her friends downstairs until mom gets home."

"Is that true, are you ok Cindy?"

I had to nod my head because at the moment words seem to fail me. U wasn't sure what to do or how to act around Bart after this incident. I tried confronting him about it but he only pushed me away and said that nothing happened between us and that I should forget about it.


	2. Chapter 1: A Year Later

Chapter 1: A Year Later

I tried desperately to forget about Bart but it is kind of hard to forget about someone when the person in question is always around. It seemed that especially lately he was everywhere. My mother finally agreed that I was old enough to date after my 13th birthday. There was a boy at my school that asked me out on my first date.

His name was Alexander, he was so nice and sweet but when he held my hand I didn't feel anything. We went to the movies, it was some sweet comedy, I'm not sure what the title was. To be honest I wasn't paying too much attention to the movie. I kept thinking about his arm around my shoulder and I wondered why I didn't feel anything. It wasn't like when Bart kissed me and the world melted away.

I wanted that feeling back, I wanted to feel that possessed again by someone that I was allowed to love and would love me back. I knew that it could never be between me and Bart. He was just a dream, a fantasy that could never be but Alexander was real and into me. When the date was finally over and we ended up on my front porch but as he leaned into kiss me goodnight; suddenly the front door was opened and Bart stood there just looming over us.

He started screaming at me, "Just what the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing, I was just dropping your sister off after our date."

"Good, then say goodnight and get in the house already."

I had no choice but to comply to his demands at least this time. After I went into the house Bart was following close behind me. When I was finally in my bedroom, I decided to confront him and his bipolar disorder attitude.

"Just what did you think you were doing?"

"What I was doing isn't up for consideration, just what were you doing letting some boy put his hands all over you?"

"I didn't even get to kiss him let alone anything else. As always you interrupted way too soon for anything to happen. Why do you care anyway what I do or who I do it with? Are you jealous or something?"

"What, please of that little boy toy, I don't think so. Besides I don't think he is man enough for you. "

I kept walking further into my bedroom as if I expected him to follow me. It seemed that he was following me into the room. I was expecting him to make some inappropriate comment and then leave but that's not what happened next. He kept walking until he backed me into a wall.

Then he leaned in closer and said softly, "No one will ever make you feel the way that I did. Maybe you should just admit that you still want me and only me."

"Please, like your God's gift or something, you need to get over yourself already. What happened between us is over and it will never happen again."

"I'm not so sure that it was a one-time thing. I know it's wrong but I can't seem to help myself, I'm drawn to you like no other before."

Then he pulled me closer and started kissing me quite passionately. I knew that it was wrong let him continue but I was drawn to him as well. We kissed as if it would be the last time that we touched each other again. It may have went further than a kiss but we quickly turned away from one another after we heard someone coming upstairs.

"This never happened, remember that."

Then he was gone from my room yet again. I knew even in that moment that I needed to stop this but I just couldn't bring myself to push him away. Therefore, almost every time that he came to me, I couldn't turn him away. At first he tried to stay away from me until this wanting seemed to become too much. Then he would come to me and kiss me and I would let him.


	3. Chapter 2: One Bad Night

Chapter 2: One Bad Night

One night in June, Bart came home from a bad date. He had gotten a bit too rough with some girl at the school dance. She ran off crying and he came home pissed off. No one was home at the time except for me. Jory was on a date, mom and dad had went to dinner and I was doing my homework. He immediately came into my room as if he owned the place.

"What's wrong this time?"

"I just had one of the most awful dates from hell. Can you please have a little sympathy?"

"Fine, what did you do?"

"Now why do you assume that I did something wrong?"

"Because I know you and what your capable of doing. I ask again what did you do?"

"Fine, I may have been too persistent on asking a girl to dance with me. To make a long story short, she left in tears and I came home. Where is everyone at?"

"It's date night, where do you think everyone is?"

"Oh, right so than I take it we're all alone in the house then?"

"Yes, does it matter?"

"It matters because than I couldn't do this."

With that he pulled me towards him and started kissing me quite passionately. Again I felt that possession feeling come over me and I never wanted it to end. Suddenly I pushed him away from me because I wasn't ready to go any further than that.

"Why do you pull away from me. I thought that we could fool around since no one else is home, what do you think?"

"I'm feeling faint, maybe you should go to your own room?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm still in need for comforting, can't we please just have some fun now?"

"Only if you know and abide by my guidelines?"

"Fine but what are your guidelines?"

"We can kiss and touch one another but we can't have sex ok, is this acceptable to you?"

"Fine that is acceptable and if I go too far with what your comfortable of doing just let me know ok?"

I nodded my head in approval as he pulled me towards him yet again. His touch seemed to set me on fire, I never wanted him to stop touching me. We were making out for a while that I seemed to lose track of time and where his hands were. One moment his hands were on my waist, the next they were almost under my shirt.

"Wow, you feel so good. I've never been this far before. I know that you said no sex but I need some type of relief. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

I merely shook my head in response.

"Come here and just let me feel on you ok?"

I did as he told me, I did almost everything that he told me to do. I laid down on the bed, he started kissing me, and then suddenly his hands seemed to be everywhere. The places that he seemed to want to touch the most was under my shirt and between my legs. Then he took one of my hands and placed it in between his legs. He undid his pants and had me touch his private part.

I must have done something right because he kept making these high moaning sounds. This lasted for awhile until this sticky stuff came shooting out of him. I didn't understand much of what transpired between us that night but it made him feel good. Afterwards he merely rolled over with this weird smile on his face. I quickly fixed my clothes and scrambled off the bed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. It just never felt that good before."

"So does that mean that you've done this before with someone else?"

"What, no of course not but I've touched myself before and it's never felt this good before. When you touched me, it felt incredible and I hope that this never stops."

"What is this between us?"

"Do we need to put a label on it?"

"I guess not but I need to know if this is going to keep happening between us and if your going to only be doing it with me?"

"I hope that we keep doing this and other stuff too. Of course there's only been you and it will always be only you. I mean don't you know what you do to me? Can't you feel how much I want you whenever we touch?"

"Yes, I do but that's only pleasure on a sexual level but what about on an emotional level?"

"On an emotional level I'm completely in love with you or can't you tell that from my mere touch either?"

"Wow, you love me, that's a relief because I am so in love with you too."


	4. Chapter 3: Sex Or No Sex

Cindy's Point Of View

I had thought like such a girl that after we both professed our true feelings for one another that things would be different. I should have known that he was merely saying what I wanted to hear. He only wanted one thing, such as all boys want: sex. I was really determined to not give into his demands but every time he touched me, my vow just went out the window. I told myself that I wasn't going to give into him but then he would only look at me and I could feel the heat just pool within me. I wasn't sure where this was going or if we could ever have something real but I wanted him more than I wanted my next breath. I know that I want to take things further than I've been before. I want him to be my first but I'm afraid to admit this to him. We've almost been caught quite a few times by one of our many family members. Will we or won't we make love only time will tell?

Bart's Point Of View

I know that we decided not to tell anyone about us being together and to be honest this sneaking around was kind of hot. Lately I found myself wanting to tell people about us. I know that no one in my family would understand but the fact is we aren't related by blood, therefore it shouldn't be a big deal. Lately it seems like Cindy is pulling away from me and I'm not sure what to do about it. I don't want to lose her and it's not just physical either. I know that she thinks I want her body but I want her heart as well. We've been fooling around a lot recently but it's never gone further than a few dozen kisses and light touching but it's obvious that we both want more. The problem isn't whether or not we want to take it further but where could it happen. We need to find a place to be alone with no interruptions. I hope that I'm not being presumptuous in thinking that she wants me as much as I want her. Will we or won't we have sex or make love only time will tell?


	5. Chapter 4: Finally Alone?

Chapter 4: Finally Alone?

It was a couple years since both Bart and Cindy finally admitted that they were in love with one another. Bart was almost 18 years old and Cindy was nearly 17 years old. Bart needed to figure out a way for him and Cindy to finally be alone without interruptions.

He knew that the senior prom was coming up and he was expected to go but Cindy needed an excuse to go as well. He could only hope that she would be able to come up with something. He really hoped that this could be the night for their first time together. One day while both of their parents were out and Jory was at dance class; Bart decided to confront Cindy with a proposition for prom night. He pulled her into his room and started kissing her.

She pulled back breathlessly and said, "We really shouldn't be doing this. It's not right and what if someone sees us doing this?"

"One our parents aren't due home for quite a while and Jory is also gone to dance class and two I really need to touch you on occasion. I thought that you wanted me too?"

"I do but I wish that I didn't, I just wish that these feelings could go away. I mean doesn't this sneaking around make you feel sick and dirty?"

"Yes, of course it does but I've never felt this connection with anyone before and it won't be denied. Could you really walk away from this and not look back?"

"No, of course I couldn't do that anymore than I could stop breathing. I want you more than anything but maybe it doesn't have to be this hard?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about sneaking around all the time. Would it be so terrible to tell people that we're a couple?"

"It would be great but I'm not sure anyone would ever understand. How do you think our parents would react to this development?"

"I know that at first they would have issues with it but with time they could come to understand and accept it, especially given their history. I mean we aren't related by blood but they were and it didn't stop them from being together."

"Your right but since you aren't 18 yet there's steps that they could take to keep you away from me. I just don't want to take the chance that they would send you away. I'm sorry, I know that you love and trust them but I'm not sure if I ever will. If you want to end this thing between us, I'll understand?"

She went into his arms like she always belonged there. She gently touched his face and brought his lips down to hers in a sweet embrace.

Then she softly said, "I wouldn't ever want this to end. Bart, I don't care what anyone thinks we belong together always. I know that you feel it too, I can tell from your touch."

"I do feel deeply for you but I just don't know what I'd do if someone tried to take you away from me. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Now can I continue to have my way with this beautiful, sexy girl in my arms or what?"

"Yeah but not all the way not yet anyways, I'm not ready yet is that ok?"

"Yeah but I'll have to suffer for now but do you think that you'll be ready soon? I don't want to pressure you but I want you so much, your all that I think about all the time."

He started to pull her towards him in a possessive manner, he started to kiss her quite aggressively hard. It made her head spin because she wanted him too. Every time they touched it felt so explosive and this time was no different. Of course they didn't hear the car pull up because they were so entranced with one another. It seemed that their parents arrived home earlier than expected.


	6. Chapter 5: Interruptions & The Sex Talk

Chapter 5: Interruptions The Sex Talk

Cathy Christopher thought that it was rather strange that the house was so dark when they pulled into the driveway.

"I thought the kids were home?"

"Bart and Cindy should be home but Joey has dance class. I'm not sure why all the lights aren't on. It's too late for them to be asleep."

Of course they realize she's into the house thinking that something was wrong. First they checked the breaker box to make sure they didn't blow a fuse but everything seemed fine. Then they both rushed inside the house only to find Bart and Cindy in their bedroom heavily making out and groping one another as well. They were stunned to say the least. Especially Cathy because while she could take in this girl and make her their daughter, she could never make Cindy Bart 's sister. Jory and Cindy had such a sweet brotherly love for her but Bart and Cindy just didn't behave like siblings should. Now Cathy knew the reasoning behind their behavior towards one another. They both slowly backed out of the room quietly.

Christopher spoke up first, "I can't believe that they were doing that here in our bedroom no less. I need to have the talk with him, it's time."

Cathy looked him horrified, "You almost sound proud of him, aren't you upset about this turn of events?"

"Is this the best idea? No, of course not but this shows me that we haven't lost Bart completely yet. The fact that he cares for her at all shows me that."

"How do you know that he's not using her for sex?"

"I know because they haven't had sex yet, can't you tell?"

"How do you know that?"

"If they were having sex they wouldn't be so urging with their touches and kissing like that trust me, I know about these things. I think that it's time we had a talk with both Bart and Cindy don't you?"

"Surely your not suggesting that we tell them we approve of their relationship, are you?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting, don't you remember what it's like to be in love and not be able to be with the person you love? Besides it will be so different for them and you know it."

"I do remember what it feels like to be in love as I'm still in love with you but I just don't see how it would be different for them?"

"For one thing they have more understanding parents and they're not actually related by blood. They won't have to hide their blood relationship from everyone. If we make it clear to them that we approve of their relationship maybe it will bring Bart closer to us."

"Should we just let them use our bed too?"

"I'm not suggesting that we tell them to have sex with each other but we should open the lines of communication about the subject. You may not like it but it's going to happen sooner or later and don't you want them to be safe?"

"Of course I do but she's my daughter even if he can never see her as his sister. If your right and they really are in love then I'll learn to accept it because your right, I don't want to lose either of them. How do you suggest we do this?"

"I'll talk to Bart and you talk to Cindy. We shouldn't tell them to have sex and it's ok to have sex. I think that we should tell them that we know about their relationship. We should also tell them about using projection as well."

"I can do this..."

She kept repeating it over and over to herself because she wasn't sure if she could discuss sex with her daughter especially because of the circumstances of this new development. She did want them to go through what she went through.

~The Talk: Bart~

Christopher waited patiently in the living room for Bart to make an appearance; while Cathy waited for Cindy in her bedroom. Finally when it was almost dinner time, Bart came into the room. It was obvious that he was straightening his clothes.

"When's dinner going to be ready?"

"Soon, I think that we're going to order out. I'll send mom and Cindy to pick up something, anything you would like?"

"No, anything's good."

"Ok, then I'll go talk to your mom and tell her to pick up some pizza."

"Great that sounds good."

He felt so relaxed at the moment and he was especially after Cindy relieved him of some stress. She didn't go all the way yet but that didn't mean that her mouth was so innocent. His hands often made their way between her legs but it was only recently that he convinced her to go down on him. Of course he convinced her with his mouth on her between her legs. It was a long conversation but it seemed he was rather talented with his tongue. In turn he finally convinced her to return the favor; which she gladly did.

He was sitting on the couch when Christopher came back into the room, and he just couldn't stop smiling. This jarred Christopher because he wasn't used to Bart smiling like that.

"I took care of it, they will be leaving in a minute. We need to start our talk now."

"What did I do now?"

"You didn't do anything but I think we need to have the sex talk."

"Oh, no we don't."

Bart's face turned bright red like he wanted to just fall into a black hole.

"I know that this may be a bit embarrassing for you but we need to discuss this. Especially since this involves Cindy."

Bart looked worried, "What's she got to do with anything?"

"I didn't want to embarrass you too much but we kind of got home earlier and saw you guys going at it."

He tried to cover, "Oh, wow that wasn't what it looked like."

"It's ok, we understand and it may take a while but we'll eventually adjust to this new development between you and Cindy."

"Wait, so you know about me and Cindy but your not going to ream me out over it?"

"What did you think I would do, throw you out or something?"

"No, I thought you might send her away from me and I'm not sure what I'd do without her."

"Do you really love her?"

"Yes, actually I do love her more than I ever thought I could love someone. Don't tell her this but she's my world, I'm not sure who I would be without her."

"That's good to know because we were afraid that you might be using her for sex."

"That would be hard because we're not having sex yet."

"Does that mean that your planning on having sex soon?"

"We were discussing it but it's not a big deal and it's not like I'm going to dump her if she doesn't put out or anything. It's not like that between us, we're in love and nothing is going to stop us from being together."

"That's good, I'm glad to know that you are being responsible. I know that eventually you will probably have sex with Cindy and I won't be another obstacle to stop you but promise me that you will be safe and use protection? You are both too young to have a baby at this point in your lives."

"I actually agree with you about that. When the time comes, I know how to buy condoms. So good talk?"

"Yeah but before you run off, one more thing, you don't need to hide anything about you and Cindy. There are some rules of course that we expect to be followed still. Like curfew will be the same for both of you. One new rule will be that you and Cindy will not be sharing a bedroom unless there's a ring involved. I'm sure eventually you and Cindy will have sex but please don't ever use our bed ok?"

He smirked at Christopher, "I never really thought we had anything in common until I fell in love with Cindy. I will keep the new house rules though. You can't expect me to keep my hands off Cindy all the time though, you seen her in a bikini right? She's so smoking hot that I can barely contain myself."

"I know what young love's like and I do understand you."

"That's great is this talk over yet?"

"Yes, your free to go."

Bart got up and ran to his room.

~The Talk: Cindy~

Cathy needed to get this talk over with quickly. She decided to start on her way to pick up the pizza.

"We need to have a little talk, my girl."

"About what?"

"It's just about your relationship with Bart. We need to discuss sex and protection."

"Wow, what does Bart have to do with any of that?"

"Maybe I should've started with I know about the two of you."

"What is there to know about me and Bart?"

"We saw the two of you kissing in our room earlier. Please don't insult my intelligence and try to deny it. I was shocked by it at first but I'll adjust eventually. The point that I'm trying to make is that you both need to use protection if or when you decide to have sex. You are far too young to be parents yet, you do understand right?"

She smiled brightly at her mother, "I knew that if you found out that you would understand and accept it. Thank you mom, thank you so much. We haven't had sex yet but we've discussed it in great detail but when we do it, I'm sure that we will use protection because we aren't ready to be parents yet. You need to know that I intend to marry Bart someday. I'm sure that it's weird for you as I'm your adopted daughter and he's your biological son but we really do love each other so much."

"It's hard but I'll learn to adjust soon. You shouldn't have to hide who you love especially from your own family. I only ask that I never find you and Bart fooling around in my bedroom ever again ok?"

"Yeah, that probably wasn't a good idea at the time, we just got carried away but it won't happen again. You can trust us to use good behavior, just because we're teenagers, we can control ourselves."

"That's good to hear but there's going to be some rules like you and Bart will never share a bedroom without a ring, do you understand?"

"Yes and that's completely acceptable to me. In fact, I will promise you that I won't have sex with Bart in the house until a ring is involved ok?"

"That's great to hear and it makes me extremely happy to hear. I didn't hear you say that you'd wait until marriage though?"

"I don't want to lie to you and make a promise that I know that I won't be able to keep. I'm not sure when it will happen but I'll respect the house rules."


End file.
